RWBY: Best Friends To best Foes
by Xenika
Summary: Blake realizes that she may have a slight affection to Ruby, but she can't back stab Yang like that... or could she? (Ruby x Yang x Blake)
1. Chapter I

**RWBY: Best Friends to Best Foes**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **This Fanfic is mostly tragic in most ways, there's most of the time no happy ending and most of the time, well it's just expected but this Fanfic will focus on how cruel school can be and how easily Friends become Foes over the smallest reasons. **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

It's been half a year since Team RWBY was formed and during that time the team grew closer to each other, Ruby and Yang were closer, as in dating close and Weiss and Blake got along just fine. Yang and Blake also got along fine, Blake intrusted her enough to reveal her secret to her and her involvement within the White Fang and Yang agreed not to judge her or reveal her secret to others, Yang also trusted Blake fully.

But one day Blake was rudely arose from her sleep from hearing Yang and Ruby arguing, Weiss thankfully was out on a solo assignment and would be back the next morning, but all Blake could do at this moment was listen to the two and hope to god that it was soon over. Also Blake respected Yang and Ruby as friends and she had no intentions on changing that, but she did feel a close tie to Ruby.

Thankfully the argument died down and eventually stopped, Blake sighed in relief as Yang storms out the door pissed, well at least she can finally get back to sleep after a long day of studies and training. Blake tried to get to sleep but she couldn't sleep, as much as she tried to she couldn't. Blake even tried to force herself asleep but it didn't work, she was just thinking… thinking of Ruby as she silently sobbed while writing in her diary, poor girl…

Taking a deep breath, Blake quietly gets out of her own bed and makes her way to the saddened huntress, taking a seat on a spare chair next to Ruby, as she took her seat Blake was immediately met with silver eyes filled with sadness and tears, Blake couldn't help but let the young huntress sobbed away on her shoulder as she held her.

Blake just sat there in silence as Ruby cried away, she felt bad for her, what did she do wrong this time? Why would Yang yell at her like this… backtracking though the argument she heard, Blake couldn't make since out of most of it, but it was clear that Yang was the one who was yelling at Ruby, not the other way around.

Ruby's cries died down and Blake thought; now it would be the perfect time to ask her what happened. "Hey… What was all that about?"

Ruby stayed silent for a while, she bobbed her head low and sighed. "I… I messed up…"

Blake raises an eyebrow and she grew even more curious, "Oh… how so?"

"Well you see… Yang found out that… I… I'm… depressed." Ruby pulls her sleeves up revealing several scars.

Blake was shocked to see the scars on Ruby's wrists, what in god earth would make such a bright, innocent girl such as Ruby do such a thing? "Ruby… I don't know what to say… why? What's been troubling you and causing you to do this?"

Ruby once again sighs, pulling her sleeves down she quickly explained the situation. "I don't know where to start… Well, I guess this all started when I became leader of the team, I was thinking of resigning and handing it to Weiss, but I decided not to but the stress is getting to me… and Yang… Well… I honestly don't know if I feel the same way for her anymore, she treats me good and all but I just don't know… Ugh I'm such an idiot… I'm the leader of this team yet I don't even know how to solve my own problems… I hate myself sometime."

Blake felt bad for Ruby, so young and handed so many responsibility's… it's a huge burden that no one should take lightly, Blake wasn't sure if Weiss would cope with the emotional stress from being leader and yet Ruby was considering resigning her title. "Ruby, you know you're a special person, the youngest person to be accepted into beacon, leader of the best team in beacon and one of my best friends. You're a beautiful person, a beautiful leader and possibly the cutest person I have ever met… You can't hate yourself and if it's too hard, well maybe you should talk about it and maybe we can help you, so instead of hurting yourself you should remember that were your friends and Me, Weiss and most of all Yang will be here by your side to help you in any way possible."

Ruby took a moment to process what she just heard, she was silent for a few seconds but once she realised what Blake was saying, she hugged the fauna and smiled. "Thanks Blake… You're a good friend."

Blake let the faintest smile as the Huntress hugged her, Ruby pulled away but no sooner the door burst open, Yang just looked at the two and sighed heavily then headed to her bed without a word, but Blake felt cold as she saw Yang's glare, it was clear that she was angry, but she has never seen that glare before… No sooner, Blake said her goodnights and retreated back into her bed, she hoped that the morning that follows would be more settle then tonight.

"Good night Blake." Ruby whispers as she crept into her bed.

"Good night Ruby and sleep well…" she mutters to herself, Yang on the other hand stays totally silent and silently fades into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author notes:** This Fanfic is experiential and well, I'm just testing ideas out. The next chapter will be out soon, but Reviews, Followers and Fav's will push me to write the next chapter within a day or two. As always, have a nice day and remember, Reviews are always appreciated, negative or positive. **JUST NO SPAM.**

Also, feel free to point out any mistakes and grammar issues, also paragraphs that need "Rethinking" or what not.


	2. Chapter II

**RWBY: Best Friends to Best Foes**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Sorry for not updating, been playing borderlands 2 and man it is fun, though I hope this chapter is enough to satisfy the long wait, but anyways enjoy the chapter! :D Man it is late… **(4:00 AM)** Also, if there's any spelling or grammar errors, I apologies, but feel free to point them out. x.x

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Morning soon loomed over beacon, Blake's eyes twitched as the lights illumined the small room, but something was off, she didn't hear Yang's snores… checking the top bed she quickly realised that Yang was nowhere to be seen, she let out a sigh in frustration as she remembered the events of the night before…

Keeping a mental note that she'll have to look for Yang later, she quickly headed off and had a shower and emerged half an hour later, she stepped out in her casual wear, looking around, she was surprised to see Weiss and Ruby still asleep though she smiled upon seeing Ruby, she was still asleep and Blake didn't want to wake her, but she couldn't help but think how adorable Ruby looked asleep, such a beautiful girl she is.

Heading back to her bed, she pulled out a small book; it was her journal where she stored her feelings and how she felt most of the time. Opening it to a fresh page, she began writing away.

* * *

_Saturday, July the 14__th__ 27_

_Today as I woke up, I watched the sunrise and honestly I don't think I'll ever get bored of it, here at beacon the sunrise is so beautiful, the mist in the distance, hearing the birds sing in the morning, it felt beautiful. Though I also realised that Yang was not snoring off in her bed and had gone off somewhere, I really think I should talk to her later on, I am also worried too though mostly worried about Ruby._

_I feel troubled and mostly confused… Last night during my sleep, Ruby and Yang argued, I honestly don't know what they were arguing about but they been together for some time now and this was the first time Yang was actually yelling at Ruby. But I feel conflicted… I feel that I may have developed feelings for Ruby, during the night before; Ruby confessed to me that she was indeed thinking of resigning her title as leader and handing it to Weiss, but that's not why I'm worried… I'm more worried about those scars on her wrists._

_I don't know if I can look at Ruby the same way now, but I shall continue treating her as a close friend. _

_But every morning ever since I met Ruby, I've looked at her as a friend, possibly as a little sister, but I can't possibly be attracted to girl's right? Ugh, I don't even know myself sometime… I'm so conflicted… Though thinking about it, I don't mind both genders… I mean it's all about their personality right? Never mind, I should stop talking about it…_

_A few weeks ago, I remembered telling Yang about my past and I told her about my… my ears … Well thinking about it that way, I don't think Ruby would even accept me, yet alone think of me as an equal for everything I've done… but I am prepared to cut ties if necessary… It'll hurt less than being discriminated against, though I think Ruby would accept me, not sure about Weiss though._

_Also, I don't think I have the heart to tell Weiss what I've done, I mean what I've done to her family, I honestly was a child, a child who was bullied though out her school life, that's why I ran away and joined up with the White Fang, they're not that bad… I know their actions can be a bit extreme at times but they got to get their point across somehow. But I think I'm getting off topic; all I wish for is forgiveness and a chance… a chance to redeem myself, a chance to prove I'm better than just a "Worthless Animal" because words do hurt… especially after so long._

_I have to end the update here; I think Weiss is getting up._

_~ Blake Belladonna_

* * *

Realising Weiss was slowly waking up; Blake closes her book and places it back where it once was but not forgetting to continue on her novel where she last left off on. Though she did say her good mornings and Weiss just smiled as she walked into the bathroom, probably to wash off from yesterday from her solo mission.

Enjoying her book, Blake hears the bathroom doors opening and stepping out was Weiss, turning her attention to the heiress, Blake notices that she had multiple bruises on her leg and thigh, also all across her arms… what in the world did she do? Did Ozpin tell her to hug an Ursa…? Because it sure looked like it, Blake had never seen Weiss this badly beaten up ever… she usually looked beautiful but at the moment she looked like she just had tea with an Ursa.

Lowering her book to her laps and blinking multiple times, Blake couldn't help but ask, what the heck happen. "What in the world… Weiss, what happened?"

Weiss began to sob a bit as Blake asked her, Blake honestly felt guilty because she thought she may have offended her, but Weiss mournfully explained slowly. "C-Cardin… team CRDL… beat me yesterday… I haven't told anyone…"

Blake immediately filled with rage and anger as Weiss explained the situation, Blake never liked hurting others, but no one has the rights to hurt her friends, but she also wondered why they beat her up… "You mean they actually physically hurt you…?" Weiss felt the anger from Blake's voice as she asked.

Weiss nodded as she took a seat on her bed, she also couldn't believe CRDL would do something like that. "Yeah… I was walking back to our dorm room and out of nowhere, all of CRDL ambushed me, thus that's why I got these bruises…"

Blake grew with concern; did they do more than just beat her? God she hopes not, no one deserves that… "Weiss… did they…" Weiss shakes her head whilst interrupting her mid-sentence.

"No, they didn't, they just called me bitch and laughed as they walked off." Weiss explained.

Blake felt the urge to teach those four a lesson; no one hurts her friend for no damn reason. Hopping out of the bed, she stormed out the door, but Weiss stopped her before she could head out.

"Wait…" Blake gently pushes Weiss aside as she slipped by.

"Someone needs to teach those jack asses some respect, if no one's going to, than I am, no one hurts my friends for no damn reason…" Blake explains as she slipped by whilst walking down the hallway looking for the four who assaulted her friend.

Blake made it to the cafeteria; she spotted the four sitting in their usual group while they poked fun at a Faunus group. Frowning at the scene, she grabbed an empty metal tray and walked up to them, her fists were clinched, the adrenaline in her body spiking up, her heart rate quickens as she takes a deep breath as she clocked her arm backwards ready to strike Cardin clean across the face with the metal tray.

"HEY!" she shouts, getting the four's attention while channelling her Aura to maximise the damage.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Thanks for reading up to here, I do have a plan for this series and I'll do daily (sometimes 2 days) updates, just because they're short and I enjoy writing them xD But remember, Reviews are always appreciated, both Negative and positive. ^_^ **Just no spam Plox**

**Q&A:** Alright, these chapters are not too long, most chapters will me around 1000-2500 words, this is an experimental story and my friend told me I should try it and sees how it goes. (My normal word range per chapter is around 3000-5000 sometimes 7000-15000 if I feel like it's necessary.)

**Q: (Ruby x Yang and will they be together though out the story?) A: ** It is unsure at this point, but it is possible they end up together at the end; I'm not going to give any spoilers though.

**Q: (Longer chapters!) A:** You, the community tell me that and I'll extend the length of chapters. **(Leave it in the Reviews, there must be +3 suggesting "Longer Chapters" to pass though)**

**Leave your reviews and suggestions and I'll answer them in the next chapter's Q&A. ^_^**


	3. Chapter III

**RWBY: Best Friends to Best Foes**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Well, I hope this is enough to satisfy the wait… it may not be much but at least I got it out Dx It's 7AM and I need my sleep x.x but anyways enjoy the chapter xD **Chapter IX** is out tomorrow and hopefully I can write **Chapter V** of **studies** soon too and one small thing, this story is from **[Blake's Prospective]**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

As Blake's empty tray made contact with Cardin's face, a loud ping sound rang though the cafeteria, Blake grinned upon seeing Cardin drop like a rock, but her attention focused on the three boys remaining. Immediately after watching Cardin being taken out by a single hit, they all retreated, they knew well that if they fought Blake unarmed they too would end up in a world of pain and probably unconscious like their team leader.

Blake groaned in frustration when she saw the three retreating, "Oh come here you cowards." Blake snapped as she grabbed Bronzewing by the arm and kneed him right in the chest and not a second late, she turned her attention to Lark who was about to punch her but instead Blake grabbed him by the wrist and slammed his head into the table rendering him unconscious.

Blake notices there were only three… now where was Russel… scanning though the room, she saw him heading towards the exit, immediately she jerked back the tray in her hands and threw it like a Frisbee. A second later she grinned upon noticing the tray had hit Russel right in the head rendering him unconscious. Now she turned her attention back to Cardin, well he was in for a world of pain.

Cardin was groaning in agony as he held his right cheek while he was down. "What's wrong, don't like getting surprise attacked?" Blake hissed, she was about to kick him whilst he was down but an all familiar hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away, she sighs upon realising it was Yang who had grabbed her.

Yang was surprisingly in a cheerful mood despite what happened last night. "Whoa! Calm down Blake… what's going on here?"

Blake rolled her eyes as she looked at the downed bully, though she answered Yang's question truthfully, or tried to at least, "Dealing with this piece of scum, no actually… a piece of shit who knows nothing more but than to attack people for no freaking good reason."

Yang was not surprised what so ever, but she was surprised that Blake actually lashed out at someone for once… it was new for her, normally Blake would keep her cool but she could be more direct sometimes. Yang just led her partner to a table and takes her seat, Yang hopes that Blake doesn't get into too much trouble but she needed to know why she did what she did in the first place.

Blake took her seat next to Yang, she was still breathing heavily and was still fairly tense from what just happened, she has never lashed out at anyone like that, well not anyone from beacon anyway. "They beat up Weiss you know… I was just giving them what they deserve."

Yang did not know what to say, though she was glad that Blake took the initiative to make sure those bullies got what was coming, though she was upset now Blake had to face the consequences for her actions. "Well that explains why you kicked their asses…"

Blake watched as Cardin got helped up by a few random students, she seriously wanted to do a lot more than just beat him up… "I would have broken their legs; well that's if you didn't drag me way. So what's the situation between you and Ruby?"

Yang chuckled as Blake said that, she remembered Nora saying it, such a bright girl she is, though extreme at times, but that was Nora. But Yang honestly didn't know how she felt about Ruby at this moment, she had gotten up early in the morning to think about it and she honestly didn't know still. "Heh… I don't know… I'm thinking of… well… taking a break, you know what I mean?"

Blake raised an eyebrow to her partners answer, was she actually considering leaving Ruby? "You mean… you want to leave Ruby?"

Yang shook her head, though she was still unsure. "No, just time apart, like just time to think…"

"So basically you want to leave her, temporarily though." Blake corrected.

Yang sighed and nodded, she didn't want to but she really needed time to think, plus it might help Yang's relationship in the long run. "Yeah… I guess I'll talk to Ruby later though…"

Thinking about it for a moment, Blake knew this would affect Ruby… allot even if it's just temporary… "Yang… think of Ruby for a moment… she's depressed you know and you leaving her temporary or not it'll make her even more depressed if you leave her…"

Silence… Yang had nothing to say, but all she did was think how it would effect Ruby… "I don't know Blake… I'm really just confused…"

Yang was normally very confident in herself but now she wasn't herself at all, she sounded troubled and honestly, why was she confused? What was going on? That's all Blake could wonder, what was causing her to be so confused… "Yang, what's been troubling you?"

Yang was silently growling under her breath, her eyes had turned blood red… "I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW ALRIGHT!" Yang shouted, the whole cafeteria was now looking at her and she instantly calmed down and ran for the exit, she was also sobbing a bit.

Blake chased after her partner calling out for her, "Yang wait!" Blake then realised Yang had already left… now Blake was even more confused, what was that all about…? All she did was ask her what was troubling her…

Sighing in frustration, Blake began walking back towards her dorms, she'll have to explain herself to Ozpin or Goodwitch for her indecent behaviour in the cafeteria earlier… well at least she got to teach those buffoons a lesson about respect, so she shrugged it off and continued walking back to her dorms.

But as soon as she walked past an empty guest room, she heard someone silently crying, a familiar voice though… slowly opening the door, she saw Yang curled up in a ball sobbing to herself silently but barely loud enough for Blake to hear her. "Yang… it's okay…"

Yang's cries died down, "No its not… I shouldn't of lashed out at you like that…" Yang said whilst sniffing.

Blake pulled her friend into a warm hug, "It's fine… but really, what's been troubling you?"

"I don't know… I just don't feel like myself at the moment and I don't want to hurt Ruby by accident…" Yang took a deep breath to calm herself down and pulled herself away.

Blake didn't know what to say, she had never been put into this type of situation… "Well, listen to your heart, do what you think is best and if you really think you should part yourself from Ruby for a while, then I don't have any say in it, but think about it, okay?"

"Yeah… I will, thanks Blake." Yang wiped away her tears and let Blake help her up.

Blake smiled and hugged her partner once again, but she really wanted to get out of this room. "Com'on, let's get out of this creepy room..."

Yang let a smile come across her lips, but she nodded and so the two walked out, but not a second late, Blake was standing right in front if a slightly annoyed Goodwitch.

Goodwitch had her arms folded as she glared at Blake, "Miss Belladonna, follow me please." Blake groaned but she nodded, she quickly said her goodbyes to Yang and began following Goodwitch to administration where she would have to explain herself to Ozpin.

* * *

**Author Notes:** P.S the reason too why I can do daily updates is because each chapter is fairly short, but I'll try to write much more longer ones as the story moves forward, remember; Reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive, oh and suggestive too. ^_^ Just no spam! xD

Also, I'm writing a story called… Actually I'll keep that a secret… sisterly love for the win **(Ruby x Yang ^_^)** a fan suggestion. :P

* * *

**Q&A:  
Q: Wai Yang take break from Ruby!? Dx  
A: **Each relationship has their ups and down, just at this moment, well Yang is also troubled…

**Q: Longer chapters!  
A: **Well, if I have** three people** suggesting longer chapters, then I'll write longer chapters, but keep in mind, longer chapters require more work and it'll **most likely** be a longer wait if I decide to write longer chapters, also I tend to get confused at what I'm writing… sometimes that is xD **(I side track a lot.)**

**Q: Is [RWBY: Studies] delayed or discontinued?  
A: **Well, it may take a bit longer to write the next chapter, but I'm doing that… just don't rush me, also check my Bio, there will be the story status in there. **(e.g Discontinued etc)**


	4. Chapter IV

**RWBY: Best Friends to Best Foes**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers:** Sorry for the very late update, I know I said I would be updating daily, but I'm working on like… 3 series at the same time, so it should understandable… Oh God… I'm so going to get so much hate mail for this chapter, but yeah… Leave me your negative Reviews if you want, I'll love you guys anyways xD But this isn't the end for Ruby x Yang… it's just the start to something.

**[This chapter was mean't to be a lot more darker, i felt it necessary to rewrite this chapter, in my opinion it was way too dark, if you want to know the original text, just give me a PM.]**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_Saturday, September the 7__th__ 27_

_These months at beacon have been going really fast, but it has been two months since my last journal update and ever since I've dealt with Cardin and his friends, I've have been getting a lot of credit though out the school, most the students give me smiles, well the ones who use to get chastised by Cardin anyways and Weiss has also grown closer to me, she now treats me as if I were her sister, I'm glad I did what I did and I do not regret it one bit._

_Getting back to Ruby and Yang however is a different story, silent nights became full on brawls between the two lovers, nice sleeps were soon replaced by rude awakenings and Yang yelling soon became an everyday thing, sadly me and Weiss have been suffering, were always tired, angry and annoyed. Though this is our team and me and Weiss will try to make this team great once again._

_Though convincing Yang and Ruby to put aside their problems could be troublesome but I feel that it'll work out at the end but all we can do is hope, hope for the best._

_~ Sincerely Blake Belladonna._

* * *

It has been two months since Blake had been suspended but right now Ruby felt miserable, her fragile heart had been aching so bad, but one thing was sure, she had to tell Yang, but she was sure she would never forgive Ruby for what she was about to tell her… she needed to talk about their relationship together.

Walking down the hall towards the dorm room, she felt cold… uncomfortable, worried and dead inside, she needed to end her relationship with Yang now, she had read one of Blake's journal updates and she knew as team leader, she had to solve her personal issues, otherwise she would be letting her team down and they didn't deserve to suffer her own problems.

Reaching down to her waist to check if she had Crescent Rose, she continued walking. She remembered Yang and her nearly had an actual full out fight, as in bullets flying and actual bloodshed, but this time she would be prepared.

Taking a deep breath before reaching out for the door knob she only hoped to god that only Yang was there but sadly she was wrong. Blake and Weiss were studying together and Yang was reading one of her magazines. "Yang… we need to talk…" Ruby called, Yang looked at her with slight concern but she quickly hopped down from her bed and started to listen to what Ruby had to say.

Ruby's heart rate raised and she felt butterfly's in her stomach, her next words would be painful… not only to her but to Yang, but Ruby wasn't happy, though she didn't think Yang would ever forgive her this. "Yang… I know you love me and I love you too… but… I don't… I don't think were fit for each other… I know you'll never forgive me but think about it, all we do is yell at each other and think about Blake and Weiss… they don't need to hear us yell at each other… Yang I'm so sorry… but…" Ruby stopped mid-sentence as Yang's eyes filled with tears.

Reaching her hand out to her sister to comfort her, yang just slapped it away and cried to herself silently, but Yang had something to tell her. "Ruby… I know… I know I've been hard on you, but…" she sighs heavily and wipes her own tears away. "But just remember, I'll always love you, as a sister and ex-lover…"

Ruby let a faint smile come across her face, she was glad that Yang understood the situation. "Thank you for understanding Yang… Yet again, I'm sorry…"

The two in the room stayed silent as the two lovers talked, they were surprised that Yang took it so well… they honestly expected a full on brawl, but thankfully Yang was a better person than that, "did she just say what I thought she said?" Blake whispers over to Weiss, even Weiss was silent, this was unusual for Weiss…

Weiss was a bit concern about what just happened… but would Yang and Ruby just get along now, as if nothing happened? "I think she did… Now what? They're going to get along fine now? God I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Tell me about it… because if I know right… Yang never takes a break up lightly… especially one with Ruby…"

"What do you mean?" Weiss wondered, she was confused at what Blake said.

"Never mind… well at least we can sleep at night…"

Weiss sighs in relief as she heard that, yes now she could finally get some actual sleep… instead of waking up, hearing Yang yelling.

Blake was the first one to talk aloud, she wondered what would happen now… "So… what happens now? You guys going to kiss and make up?"

Yang nodded and Ruby did so too, surprisingly Yang and Ruby have had similar fights like this back in their childhood, but now, all she could do was accept what she did and move on, Ruby made her discussion and Yang eventually agreed that they were fading apart, but what has been done, is not so easy to undo.

Pulling her sister into a warm hug, Yang held Ruby tight and whispered some promises, Yang was the first to pull away and Ruby smiled for the first time… well in a while. Sighing in relief Ruby headed into the shower, she quickly disrobed and had a quick shower before heading to bed.

When Ruby got out of the shower, Ruby quickly hopped onto her bed, Weiss was still a bit concern about those ropes… so she kept her eyes open in case one of the ropes decide to give way, thankfully the ropes never gave way, but Weiss was still concern. Whispering her goodnights Weiss quickly drifted off into a deep sleep, she could finally get some sleep and Ruby was glad that neither her or Yang was yelling at one another.

"Goodnight Yang, night Blake and nighty night princess." Ruby whispers while closing her eyes, this would be the most peaceful sleep Ruby had for a while, but despite that she quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry I had to make this short. Time has been short lately for me, I've been working with my partner who has been making the idea's and she too has been writing some of it, but let's say it's hard to keep 3 Fanfic running at the same time, but I'll work something out. But yeah as always I'm so sorry for the late update. But yeah, leave your thoughts in Reviews. But anyways, hopefully me and my partner can get out the next chapter within the next day.

**Remember, Reviews are always appreciated Negative or Positive. **_(It helps me decide where the series is going and how I should do it, also feel free to discuss any recommended changes, but make sure you have people backing you.)_

Yes, Yang and Ruby are breaking up but this isn't the end of them… But I'm prepared to see a bunch of hate mail in my inbox tonight. xD

(PS Sorry for any bad grammar or anything, feel free to point it out if you want… via Reviews or PM.)


	5. Chapter V

**RWBY: Best Friends to Best Foes**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers:** Oh… Hm I don't think it would be necessary to rewrite this chapter, guess it's not too depressing… just rebuilding the relationships between the characters and Yang tries to redeem herself after what happen… Guess it's not too much, but expect the next chapter within a day, but as always enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave your **Questions via Reviews or PM.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

After the two lovers broke up, Yang was severely depressed, as her best friend; Blake tried to cheer her up, anywhere from comforting her whilst she cried away and being there to listen to her as she let out her emotions.

Even though the yelling had stopped, the days felt empty and most of the days would go by with little words being spoken and total silence as they studied, guess these things don't heal as quickly as they hoped, but never the less, the team was a lot more happier now that Ruby had put her past behind her and moved on.

Everyone was working well together, everyone except Yang and Ruby, the wound was still new and it would take some time before the two worked well together, at least they didn't yell at each other… that was a relief to both of them, they just settled their differences in more civil ways, but despite this, they still treated each other like sisters and forgave one another and the best thing was, Ruby still acted like a twelve year old.

Things were looking up, but still it's going to be sometime before things are great once again, but currently Yang was sitting in the library with Blake, Yang just needed some help with her homework and what not and needed to get some things off her chest.

"So, how are things between you and Ruby?" Blake asked as she read one of her books.

Yang finally knew, she was just so upset that Ruby would hurt herself, but Yang has to admit, this time she took it way too far, so she guesses Ruby dumping her is a good thing, at least Yang knew not to do that next time around… But things were going fine with her and Ruby, it just would be sometime before things get back to normal, but things were shaping up to be good at least, the yelling had stopped, Ruby was happier and honestly Yang was happy too. "I guess things are fine, it's sure been a rough year… but at least things were shaping for a better future… I hope anyways."

"Yeah, I hope so too, it was hard listening to you two… you know; me and Weiss were actually considering leaving believe it or not." Blake admitted.

Yang looked at her partner with slight disbelief but she honestly couldn't blame her, after all it was next to impossible to get a good night sleep, especially with her and Ruby yelling in the background. "Yeah… I'm sorry for that too; I lost control of my emotions and well… I've been a bit more edgy too, but now… its nice now, no more yelling just peace and quiet…"

"It's nice now, though I feel bad for you two, you two were such a good couple… shame it had to end like that though, I thought you two would be perfect for each other… though guess you guys may be together in the future."

Thinking about it that way, well it made Yang feel slightly better, knowing that her and Ruby may be together in the future, smiling slightly all she could think of was happy thoughts of Ruby and her being together… she missed those moments so much… "Yeah… the future…"

Blake just gives Yang a slight smirk, but continues reading her book with nothing father to say.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the room…

Weiss knew Ruby was in pain, but today she walked in on her, while she was holding arm while blood was seeping from it, instantly noticing the razor blades on the sink, all Weiss could do was remain silent as she looked at Ruby with confusion… "Ruby…?"

Jumping to her voice, Ruby wrapped her arm in cloth to hide the cut on it, but it was already too late, Weiss had already seen what she had done to herself, stumbling over her words she tried horribly to lie about the situation, in saying that she just accidently cut herself while shaving… her arms? "Weiss… um… I… I… cut myself by accident! I was shaving and I…"

Stopping her mid-sentence, Weiss was prepared to give Ruby a lecture, but she held back, she didn't want to yell at her team mate, but she wanted to help her… seeing now how depressed Ruby was, all she could do was feel sorry for her. "Ruby stop, look I know your upset about Yang and all but doing this to yourself is solving nothing."

Ruby sighed and unwrapped the cloth over her arm, Weiss opened the cabinet and took out several bandages and started applying them onto Ruby's arm. "Thanks Weiss… You know… I think your probably the best partner I could ever ask for… and well, once again thanks for understanding…"

Weiss smiled upon hearing the younger girls compliment, it was nice knowing her promise several months back was still true, also Ruby was one of Weiss's true friends, unlike the friends who were her friend for their own personal gain. "Heh… I think I still remember waking you up at night to tell you that… we came so far ever since the first day havn't we?"

Ruby smiled for the first time in a while, she remembered Weiss making her promise and she was more glad to learn that Weiss actually kept her promise; it was nice knowing the soft side of Weiss. "Yeah… I still remember when we almost got blown off a cliff due to my silly mistake…"

Weiss laughed a bit, even though they could of died that day; she still finds it necessary to laugh it off, just for good nostalgic moments. "Yeah… if it weren't for that moment, I doubt we would have been teamed together and to be honest, I think your probably the best thing to happen to me in my entire life."

Ruby knew what she meant, as a child, Weiss was given everything she ever wanted, but she never had much time to socialise with others and most of the time, she got teased as a young kid, Ruby remembered Weiss telling her about her childhood experiences. Weiss may have been icy cold to Ruby when they first met but now, things were different, Weiss had lightened up drastically and Weiss now takes her place with her friends very seriously, before she wanted the leader title, but she's happy on how things were running. "Well, I'm glad I met you too Weiss, you been there for me when I was down and always had my back… guess that makes us best friends."

"Yeah best friends, I like that, but I think you like a sister to me." Weiss sighs; being a lone child… it was so depressing. "It gets lonely when you're a lone child… I barely see my parents and my mom's too busy helping my dad with things… so it doesn't leave much room for socialising." Applying the last bandage Weiss just tightened it and cleaned up rough edges. "There, now don't ever let me catch you doing that again you dunce!" Weiss said with her icy tone present this time.

Ruby smiled and nodded, Weiss let out a small sigh and headed back to her bed to continue studying while Ruby packed away her razors and threw them in the bin while making a promise to herself not to do that herself again.

_Thank you Weiss…_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Not such a depressing ending this time, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; next one will be out soon, hopefully early tomorrow or late. Christmas is here soon so I'll be spending it with my partner. **(My Fanfic partner that is)**

**But anyways, leave your Thoughts, via Reviews or PM's I don't mind Negative or Positive feedback, but positive feedback is always nice.**

Also, Ruby will be making her advances to Blake though out the next few chapters.** (Just a FYI)**


	6. Chapter VI

**RWBY: Best Friends to Best Foes**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers:** Oh… Miss me? Sorry I fell asleep after spending a long day with my friends yesterday, I'm writing a new chapter of Amber Rose and Studies too, so if I don't post anything tomorrow, it's probably because I'm working on like… three series… But please bear with me if I'm unable to post a chapter, Christmas is coming up soon and well, I think a studies chapter would be appropriate… (Christmas special)

Shrugs, well it's official, Ruby is trying to get with Blake ^_^ (Shadow Rose ftw) But like I said, this is a tragic story, the ending is still in debate though, but I'll try lighten the mood up for the end when it comes by… I have something planned other than the original brutal ending. **Depressing chapters will return, but for now things are going uphill… For now that is… Eheheh...**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Things were looking up since the breakup, Ruby and Yang were talking to each other more, Weiss and Blake were fairly happy and best of all Ruby didn't have cuts all up her arm, but Ruby felt that something was missing, something simple yet important… something she should have had a long time ago… something she had recently loss… yes, she wanted someone to love again.

Sitting up, Ruby watched Blake as she read her book in total silence, Blake didn't notice her but that wasn't important. Ruby felt that Blake had been there for her ever since this all started, reminiscing about the past, she realised Blake was in fact there for most the difficult times, giving herself a small smile she thought about when she had first met Blake… god she has lightened up so much more ever since then, Ruby thought.

Lying back on her pillow, she thought about Blake and after a few minutes of thinking of images of her and Blake being together, it was clear to her that she in fact had feelings for Blake. _What the hell… I don't even know if she's bisexual or anything… I think I'm just being stupid again… _

Ruby honestly didn't know what to do with these feelings, should she just dismiss them and forget the future she could have with Blake or would she betray Yang even more… _Yang would understand though… Blake may be her best friend but… I love her… surely Yang would understand… I think…_

Ruby wanted to forget about her needs for now, because she just wanted to sleep, plus she needed to think about this sort of stuff later. Taking one last look at Blake, she smiled while she shifted into a comfortable position and closing her eyes, she quickly dozed away in a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning Ruby and Weiss were up early, the two others were still asleep. Saying her good mornings to Weiss, she remembered that she wanted to talk to her… about Blake that is. "Good morning Weiss."

Blinking repeatedly and yawning while scratching her hair, she said so tiredly, "Good morning Ruby… and you're up awfully early…"

Ruby looked at the clock… 5:37AM… Though she may as well take the advantage to ask Weiss if she is free to talk later on today, "Yeah… I guess so, hey Weiss… would you mind talking later…? In private though." Ruby asked.

Weiss thought about what she had to do today, she was free all morning so she guesses she wouldn't mind spending it with Ruby, plus Ruby looked a bit troubled so, it may be for the best. "Alright, have a shower and get change and we'll head off to the cafeteria together after I have a shower of course, oh can you make me a coffee? Or at least turn the kettle on..."

"Alright and don't worry, I'll make you a coffee." Ruby insured, Weiss smiled and headed off to the bathroom to have a shower and to get dressed, Ruby headed to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, while she waited for the water to boil, she just read the papers. Not long, the water started to boil, keeping her promise; she made two cups of coffee and left one on the table for Weiss.

Sipping away at her coffee while she waited for Weiss to finish up, Ruby decided she should enjoy the sunrise out the window. Sitting on Weiss's bed while watching the sunrise, Ruby couldn't help but smile upon seeing Blake snoozing away, oh how adorable she looked as she slept. Hearing the doors for the shower open, Weiss quickly stepped out. "Your coffee is on the table by the way."

"Thanks"

Grabbing her clothes and a towel, Ruby then headed into the shower to wash up, she quickly stripped off and stepped into the shower and slowly opened the valves. The water was still hot thankfully and there was a lot of it, so Ruby took a longer shower then she would otherwise. Upon finishing up, she quickly dried herself and quickly got her uniform on, she realises she shouldn't keep Weiss waiting longer than she had to but stepping outside with her hair slightly damp, she notices Weiss was still doing up her hair. Ruby let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to get lectured for taking for ever.

Putting her last hairpin in, Weiss turned her attention to Ruby, "Com'on lets go get something to eat… because I haven't eaten all day since yesterday…" Weiss groaned.

"Um… why didn't you eat?" Ruby asked out of confusion, because if she remembered right, yesterday the cafeteria was serving sushi… Fish sushi…

"Well maybe I don't like _raw _fish? I don't even know how Blake managed to finish three servings… but com'on I hear they're serving milk and cookies."

Ruby instantly picked up her pace, nearly leaving Weiss behind, she wanted cookies! "Wait they're serving cookies? Make way, my cookies!"

Weiss rolls her eyes to her team partner's childish behaviour, "Oh Ruby you childish dolt…" she thought as she followed the younger girl.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally made it to the cafeteria, Ruby took at least five servings of cookies and Weiss just got herself a ham burger with her standard salad. After taking their seats, Weiss wanted to ask what Ruby had on her mind, she was guessing it was about Yang. "Ruby, alright what did you want to talk about?"

Ruby was about to start munching away at her cookies in till Weiss brought up the question, putting the cookie back onto the plate, Ruby sighed before continuing… how was she going to explain this… "Well… you know Blake right?"

Weiss nods and continues to listen to what Ruby has to say while she munched away on her salad, "Hmm?"

"Well… it all started a while ago… you know Blake had always been there for me and all… but… I think… I think I'm attracted to her…" Ruby painfully admitted, now she was just waiting for what Weiss had to say.

Weiss nearly choked on her food as she heard Ruby's confession… Ruby liked Blake? Thinking about it more, she wasn't surprised, Blake had always been there for her and Ruby, so it shouldn't be surprising that Ruby developed feelings for her… swallowing her food before speaking, she asked Ruby what she meant… just to be sure. "Wait, what do you mean your _Attracted_ to Blake?"

Ruby blushed as she played with her hair, she wasn't sure what Weiss thought about it and she was honestly nervous but Weiss was the only one that Ruby could trust with this small secret. "Well… I love her… but you're the only one that knows that, please don't tell anyone… especially Yang!"

"Well, be glad that your secret is safe with me, this is between me and you, I have my lips sealed, but isn't it a little too early to be looking for love again Ruby? I mean you just got out of a rough relationship… think about Yang, would you dating her best friend make her happy? Just think about it alright?" she advised.

Ruby nodded and gave Weiss a hug, Weiss as always tried to pull away but she enjoyed the warm feel of Ruby hugging her, so she just accepted and hugged her back but Ruby wanted to know a thing or two about Blake, Weiss might know a few things… "Oh thank you… thank you so much Weiss!" Pulling away, Ruby continued, "Also… do you know if Blake is bi or anything? I've seen you read her journal a few times…"

Weiss did in fact read her journal, her gut instinct told her to deny any involvement in Blake's personal life, but she can't lie when Ruby herself seen her reading from Blake's journal. "Well this just between me and you, yes I do know that she is in fact a bisexual but don't tell anyone that, especially her! Understood?"

"Alright, alright… calm down princess, look your secret is safe with me and I think we should probably eat up…" Ruby just remembered that her food was going cold, plus she got everything she needed to know, mission well done, she thought.

"Good idea, but remember it just between us." Weiss warned as she picked her fork up to finish off her salad.

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Alright, I'm tired… I may have messed up here and there but feel free to point them out, but I'm working on **[Studies]** and **[Amber Rose]** (Yes Amber Rose is now officially a series, not a one shot.) Also… **I know Yang and Ruby are biological sisters, but in this Fic, they'll be legal sisters.** I just need to correct a few things.

I am planning on discontinuing a few series, for a time… maybe in till I rewrite my OC Fic and repost it, but for now… I'll think about it, I'll ask my partner what she wants to do with them. But enough of me rambling on and on, **Remember Reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive, just as long as it's not spam! . Have a nice day you all.**


End file.
